Transformers Divided - Autobots
by Misfit-Kiwi
Summary: Follow a team of Autobots that were chosen for their abilities and to work together... maybe? Their mission: To sabotage the missions of a squad of Decepticons. There will be crazy prison breaks, an asteroid falling over a city, and much more as they make friends and make even more enemies, but the question is "Will they survive?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I am co-writing this story with a good friend 'The PIZZ4 Guy' I will be writing the Autobots, and they will be writing the Decepticons,if you go to their page you will find it, it's called 'Transformers Divided- Decepticons' I will have cannon characters in here, they will come in at chapter 3 or 4, but they will come in here. So I hope you enjoy and don't forget to read.**

* * *

><p><em>TRANSFORMERS: DIVIDED- Autobots<em>

_Early in the war_

"Audio Log #2 two weeks, that's how much time I've been in this damn hellhole with those crazy bots talking to themselves and trying to dig their way out with spoons. Where do the hell do they get those stupid ideas like seriously? Anyways, I've gotta go clean up a dead body, patient zero AKA Grimlock killed his cellmate again."

* * *

><p><span><em>Decode's POV<em>

I walked down the bright halls of Garrus-9, the lights shining on my black and royal blue paintjob. This was going to be my first day on the job, my first so-called mission, to work in this crazy place filled with lunatics. I joined the Autobots because of the horrible Decepticons, the ones that seem to be winning the war; they have taken over most of the planet.

I trained as hard as anyone else and I worked harder to get better at something I couldn't do, but my talents are used in the base, not in the field. And because of this, I was put here, in this prison base, where lots of crazy bots are locked up.

Sometimes I think that some of us are making them crazy. I walked down the hall, passed a few locked rooms where our own, the Autobots, are locked up because of their non-stable minds. When I passed one of the doors on the left, a hand grabbed out to me and tried to pull me in.

I tugged hard at the hand to let go but it didn't work, I looked up and saw the bot holding me, a big grin on his face as he spoke words that made no sense "Look boy, I can move things with my mind. I'm telling you, I can move things with my mind"

A disgusted look came to my face and I pulled once again "Let me go you... you... I don't know what you are or what your problem is, but let me GO!" I screamed at his face plate.

The bot just kept grinning and saying the same thing over and over again. Then I heard a loud BANG! And a flash of light.

One moment a hand was pulling at me and the next, the hand and arm were missing, and there was the blood from that hand all over me. I looked down shocked, then my face plate changed to one of disgust "Eww, oh my... oh... uh... yuck, so gross"

"Oh, stop your whining"

The voice shocked me as I didn't hear it coming; I looked over to see a yellow and electric blue femme standing there with a small pistol in her hand. Well, a very tall femme, at least a few more inches taller than me.

"Wow, you seem very tall" I didn't know what else to say, and another thing that caught my optics is that her optics was an unusual bright yellow, different from the normal blue you see.

"Why don't you take a picture," she huffed "And quit staring, I just saved you from that crazy mech, no big deal" she strapped her small gun to her thigh.

"Well, you didn't really save-"I started but was cut off when she walked closer and puffed her chest plate out.

"Yes, yes I did. And you can't say otherwise, newcomer," She then turned around and continued "Now what is your name, mine is Electricfire"

"My name is Decode," I stated simply "Where are you going" I followed after her before she could completely get away.

"I am going to the rec room to get a drink, do you want to come" She questioned.

"Oh yes, I would love to, plus I am hungry" Electricfire led me down the halls to the rec room, as we passed the last corner we stopped behind a massive bot that was taking up the hallway. Electricfire growled and tapped his back.

"Hey you, you are taking up the hallway. Move!" Electricfire yelled at him, there was no way she wanted to wait for him to get out of the way. The massive bot turned around to face us, what I saw made me gasp "What the frag happened to his faceplate, it looks like someone just ran it over, twice!"

His face plate has scars run down it and his dark green paint job didn't look any better, he stood there and just stared at us like he wasn't even in his helm at the moment

Electricfire grinned "Oh, it's _you_" she drawled "Now, would you mind to get out of our way" The massive bot then growled and went to lunge at her, but alarms interrupted her before she could lunge back at him.

The blaring alarms were making a loud annoying sound, the red lights flashing constantly, and then a voice was heard over the intercom by all of us "All bots must prepare for battle, I repeat, all bots must prepare for battle, Decepticons ships have been sighted. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill!"

I was scared and excited at the same time; scared because I might fight Decepticons and I don't want to die and excited because this was going to be my first battle, I was about to go off and prepare for the battle when Electricfire grabbed me and pulled me back.

"No can do newcomer, it's too dangerous and also you will be a lot more help here helping with communications and plans than going out there" She tugged me to follow her and I sighed, so much for my first battle.

Bombs and gunfire from the battle were heard and echoed down the hall, and it made me more nervous as the sounds progressed. Electricfire pulled me down a hall, when suddenly the wall beside us was blown up. Rubble and debris went flying everywhere, for a moment I couldn't see, but when the dust cleared three armed bots were standing there.

Electricfire grinned "Come on, show me what you got" She pulled the two swords that were strapped to her back out and got into a fighting stance, I pulled my guns out and copied her stance. My spark pumped faster then it normally would, I was frightened as this is going to be my first fight.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, this is my first time writing 1st person, so sorry if you see any mistakes, and I hope I get better writing in first person the more I write this. <strong>

**And thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**And here it is, the 2**__**nd**__** chapter of the Transformers Divided, again I am co-writing this with 'The PIZZ4 Guy' so if you want the decepticon part you have to go check theirs out.**_

* * *

><p><em>TRANSFORMERS: DIVIDED- Autobot<em>

_Early in the war_

Ultra Magnus slammed his fist in anger on the HGBFM (Holographic Battlefield Map) which caused it to flicker. "Send out a distress call to Prime we need back-up immediately, or they're going to free the prisoners!" he ordered to Blaster who plugged a cord to his chest and shifted into a boombox and started sending a signal to Optimus.

"There's been a breach in the northern side of the wall and eastern part will soon be breached too commander what do we do?" asked Bulkhead, Autobot Wrecker who was visiting a friend. Ultra Magnus buried himself deep into his thoughts and then _it_ came to him, he changed the hologram to the view of a cell with an ex-gladiator Autobot inside of it who was growling at his cellmates.

"Ultra Magnus, You aren't actually thinking of-"

"Free his team and give them whatever they need to fight off the attack."

"Sir, how can you trust them?"

"I don't, but Grimlock and the lightning strike coalition force may be our only defence left."

* * *

><p><span><em>Electricfire's POV<em>

Oh was I ready for this, many, many years of hard training to become a great fighter, even when others say I couldn't because of my thin figure, I would prove them all wrong right here and now. I will never admit to anyone that this is my first battle, and defiantly not to the bot next to me that looks like he is about to pass out on me. What was his name... oh right, Decode, yep, will never admit that this is my first fight because I know it is his too.

Like him, I was put here because they tell me that I am not good enough, that my thin body is not strong enough, I may be tall, but I have a lean body. But today, I am going to show them, everyone just how strong I am.

The red mech in the middle grinned and walked forward, he aimed his gun at me but I dodged the blast and slammed my body into his knocking him down. The purple and orange mech that was on the left growled and tried to grab me but I ducked and rolled to the side. A grin split my face in half, the two coloured mech frowned and made a grab at me again and I ducked.

I was going to dive to the side but was stopped by a hand holding me; I looked behind to see the mech I slammed into holding me, than suddenly I found my face on the floor. A groan escaped me and chuckles were followed, I went lift my body up but was stopped when a red hand heaved me up and a punch to my stomach made me groan again.

OK, so I was wrong about proving others that I am stronger then I look, I really am not, no wonder they gave me swords and a gun to use... wait, I have swords and a gun, and here I am trying to fight with my fist... I am an Idiot.

I then tried to pull away before they could get another hit when I heard a cry, my head turned to the side to see Decode up against a wall and bleeding precious energon out of his stomach area, I gasp when another punch landed on my stomach, then I growled out "Stop punching me or I will rip your arms off and shove them up his aft" I growled again and started tugging to get away.

The other two just laughed and the mech holding me threw me over his shoulder and into the wall behind, I groaned and pulled myself up, the two mechs that were beating me were in front of me. A bang was heard and I looked to see Decode standing there with his optics closed and covered in more blood, the blood from the green mech that was attacking him, now where he lies on the ground.

The other two Decepticons growled and charged at Decode but I had at least grabbed the red mech before he could get away from me, I threw him to the floor and punched him in the face plate until he was out cold, now he just has to stay that way until I can get away.

Decode's cry made me look to see him against the wall, held there by a hand around his neck cables, he whimpered and I quickly ran over to aid him. But I was stopped when the Orange and purple mech put a gun to his head and said "Take one more step and he will be helmless"

I growled, what am I going to do? What am I goi- oh stupid me, I have a gun too; I pulled it out and fired two shots at him, one in the leg and the other to his back. The Decepticon cried out as he fell, I quickly grabbed Decode before he could fall to the floor and dragged him through the hallways, my optics looked left and right to find a hiding spot where we can take a breather.

Decode cried out when I pulled him to hard, only because I had found a hiding spot and I wanted to get to it fast. I panted as I heaved Decode into the closet room thing, I really had no idea what it was but it was good enough. I lay Decode's body against the war and sat down next to him.

"You know, you didn't have to kill that mech" I told him.

"What! You mean I just had to knock him down... I killed him... I KILLED A MECH! I am a murder" Decode cried out franticly.

A sigh escaped me, I went to say something to calm him down but he kept going "I killed a mech, this was my first battle and I have already murdered someone"

I rolled my optics "Calm down, you will get us caught" I whispered.

We sat in silence for a moment until a voice made us both jump "Hey, what the frag are you two doing in here, this is my hiding spot, get out you giants"

We looked around but it was too dark to see, then the lights blinded me for a second and when my optics adjusted to the sudden light, I looked to see that Decode was the one that turned the lights on. I looked to where I heard the voice to see a small... very small mech that had green and yellow plating and a blue visor, now that I noticed it, he was so small he must only be able to reach the top of my thigh.

"What... Hey are you trying to get us killed turn the lights off. Oh, and while you're at it, get out!" The little mech demanded.

"Um guys-"

"Oh and what are you going to do about it if we don't leave" I asked with a smug smile.

"Hey, I seem to-"

He scoffed "I'll use you two as puppets and build something to control you"

I laughed "Yeah right, you make something. Mech, you can't even reach the table, how are you supposed to build a device to control us"

"Elictricf-"

"Well at least I don't hit my helm on the ceiling every time I wake up or try to walk through a door" The mech crossed his arms and huffed. I knew that he was angry at me, I have seen him around, others always teasing him about his size. Really, what could a mech his size do around here in this crazy place, except getting under our feet.

"I am kinda-"

"OK midget, I don't know who you really are, but you can't boss me around. We are in the middle of the battle, bots are dying and the prisoners are escaping. AND this mech here has no idea what the frag is going on" I stopped to take a breath.

The other green and yellow mech scoffed "Yeah, ok. Whatever, just don't talk to me-"

"HEY!"

The little mech and I jumped and looked over to Decode "What is it" I asked

Decode panted "I am still bleeding here, and I hurt all over" I looked to his wounds.

"I know, but we don't have anything here to patch you up, we are going to-"

I was interrupted by footsteps outside the little room we were in, and it kept getting closer and closer. I turned off the lights so he would not come to us, I could feel Decode shaking beside me and heard a muffled whimper, I grabbed his hand to comfort him, I could feel the other mech in front of me glaring at me and he whispered.

"Look what you did! I am gonna die now because of you, I told you o get out!" I glared back but did not respond.

The footsteps were getting louder and louder, until they stopped at the door we were hiding behind, my spark was beating fast and I hoped that it was just my imagination that those footsteps were not real.

The shadows under the door were seen clearly on the walls and floor. It felt like forever as we sat there in complete silence, not a sound was heard by any of us.

Then the door swung open and the two faces we saw made Decode scream in fear and my jaw drop, we were so dead!

* * *

><p><strong>So... that was it, and sorry for any mistakes I have done, I do hope that I am getting better at the first person thing, really don't know if it good or not. And I know you haven't really seen any of the cannon characters (only a bit at the start), you will get to see much more in chapter 4 or 5.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
